


Wright Holiday Cheer™

by monkkeyslut



Category: The Posterchildren - Kitty Burroughs
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, TPC Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkkeyslut/pseuds/monkkeyslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If June had realized what day it was when she came, she definitely...well no, she probably would have come, but she would have been way more prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wright Holiday Cheer™

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Secret Santa Mori!! This was awesome because not only was I going to write you TPC for Christmas, but then I HAD to. Perfect. Hope you enjoy this :)

December 1st, regardless of what day it falls on or what Mr. Wright is doing that day, is when Ernest breaks out the Christmas decorations. It’s a full day thing where he cleans the entire house from floorboards to ceiling, before decking the place out with Holiday Cheer **™**.

It makes June _sick._

As someone who grew up with Marcy, June was never exactly a Christmas kid. Sure, it was fun getting whatever you wanted, but the fun ended after their late lunch, when Marcy got ready for holiday parties and dragged June around with her, until June was old enough to stay home alone and order in.

She could appreciate Christmas, enjoy it even. But it wasn’t something that she needed to see or celebrate twenty-five days before she had to.

Stepping into the Wright household on December 1st was like walking into a warzone. Boxes upon boxes of Christmas decorations littered the hallway and living room, and for once there was no smell of baked goods, only the lemon and chemical smell of Pine-sol, and the low sound of Christmas music.

June was _instantly_ wary. Last year, Christmas had been a bit postponed, what with Maks getting the stuffing beaten out of him. They had still celebrated and decorated, of course, but Ernest and Mr. Wright had other things on their minds at the time.

Now, June almost wishes she had brought Maks along with her. “Hello?”

She peers into the living room, but nothing tall, blonde, and handsome stands to greet her, so she narrows her eyes, moving toward the kitchen, where she can hear the music emanating. “Ernest?”

He pops up seconds before she turns the corner into the kitchen, looking disheveled in a--

“What the hell are you wearing?” June asks, eyeing his tight white shirt. She wasn’t aware he owned one of those. And she knew all about his closet. “Is that new?”

“It’s dad’s. I didn’t want to ruin one of my sweaters hanging lights outside. Also, hi.”

June gives him another quick once over before peering around him. “And where is the Commander?”

She isn’t really looking at him, but June notes the small sag as he murmurs, “Called away. But he should be home by tomorrow night.”

Nodding, June steps closer and pulls him down to her height, pecking him once on the lips. She is pleased to note that he is no longer tense when kissing her; in fact, he’s more puddle-like. Almost melty when she presses her mouth to his, which is sweet as fuck. June absolutely _digs_ being able to make the Champ melt.

Pulling away, Ernest is red-faced but still locks eyes with her when he asks, “Want to help decorate?”

Fuck. “Accccctually...” June begins, only to be cut off by a loud holler of, “HOWDY _HEY_ IT’S CHRISTMASSY AS HECK IN HERE!”

Perfect. Just what June needed; if she had remembered before she came here that it was Christmas Decorating day, she probably wouldn’t have... well no she still would have come by, but she would have been more prepared to say no to Ernest. Or at least pretend to help out and then beg off to do some homework. But now that Maks is here, she’ll never escape.

Ernest steps around her carefully, hand sliding down to find hers and pull her along behind him as he makes his way toward Maks’ excited voice. He’s still going on about the different Christmas things he sees, almost like he’s narrating everything he sees.

June sighs, pulling away from Ernest as he ventures into the mess that is the living room, choosing instead to stand in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

Maks has a strand of garland hung around his shoulders. He sparkles faintly, the little silver strands of garland reflecting his subtle blue light. It’s...cute. Disgusting, but cute.

“Are you decorating without me?” Maks asks, mock hurt in his voice as he presses a hand delicately to his chest. “I’m _abhorred.”_

Ernest colours, “No! I was--well, I was planning on doing it by myself, but then you and June stopped by so--”

“ _June,”_ Maks sing-songs over Ernest’s shoulder. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you walking _very quickly_ away from campus today.”

June glares, ignoring the fact that yes, she was actually walking quickly away from Maks, and says, “Well, this was fun but--”

“You’re not staying?” Ernest asks, wide eyed, while Maks looks even more _abhorred_ than he had before. “I thought...sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

June’s throat feels momentarily tight, but she has been _working_ on controlling her feelings around Ernest. His sad puppy eyes need to stop bending her will. But...but it _could_ theoretically be fun, and Ernest would probably feed her after...God dammit.

“No,” June sighs, stepping into the room, into the chaos of Wright Christmas decorations. “I’m staying. Sorry. Where do we start?”

Ernest’s face brightens, though he tries not to show it, and Maks spins around the big guy, right into June, where he throws an arm around her shoulder and beams. “The _tree.”_

\--

Three hours later, June once again stands in the doorway, surveying the living room. After putting up the tree, she and Maks had ventured off into the rest of the main floor, adding touches here and there. But the living room had taken the majority of their time, and Ernest had helped once he came in after decorating outside.

Now, as the three of them stand there, June allows a small, satisfied smile to grace her lips. Fucking _beautiful._ If she hadn’t been there, the entire room would have looked like someone threw up Christmas decor, but she had kept Maks at bay with the glittery decorations and carefully rearranged things behind Ernest’s back, and it was all very aesthetically pleasing.

Ernest pulls her closer on one side and Maks on the other. “This was really nice.”

“Yeah,” Maks nods sagely, patting Ernest on the belly. “Good work, team.”

June’s smirk softens out into a smile and she leans more into Ernest. “So when are we going to eat?”

“Oh!” Ernest says at the same time Maks shouts, “ _OH MY GOD!”_

June leans forward to glare at him, only to frown when she notices that he is looking up. Ernest himself looks up as well, eyebrows furrowing before his face turns an alarming shade of red. June already figures what is there and refuses to look up, because that would give it power.

So, the thing is: she’s kind of into Maks. And  by kind of into, she really means like, _into_. It’s a horrible thing that has been plaguing her for months and to be entirely honest, they also may as well be dating based on how much they hang out and how close they are. And she is _also_ pretty sure that Ernest is feeling the same way, because she sometimes catches him looking at Maks when he doesn’t think anyone is looking, and she’s pretty sure it’s the same look he gives _her_ when he thinks she isn’t looking.

But June is _always_ looking, is the thing. She is always looking, so she sees the look Maks gives her, can see the hunger in his eyes when Ernest does something particularly incredible, or the way he bites his look when she tries out costume ideas on them. It’s kind of discerning, and she’s relatively sure that the Queen never had to deal with this, but who knows.

All June really knows is that there is a bushel of mistletoe above them and Maks looks _very_ determined, and holy shit that is not good. Because who wants their feelings exposed before Christmas? And honestly, would the whole Maks-June-Ernest thing even work, or ruin everything?

She isn’t entirely sure of that, but she does know that Maks is looking between her and Ernest, and Ernest’s eyes are stuck on her, and--

“Okay,” June shrugs, trying for nonchalant but probably failing. “For the Christmas spirit.”

Maks’ grin is nervous but still bright as he steps forward, feet tapping against the floor anxiously as he asks, “So how are we--”

Ernest swoops in in a moment of heroism, eyes wide behind his glasses before he closes his mouth over Maks, effectively silencing him.

June pauses, mouth opening and closing like a fish, but she can’t look away. The burn in her cheeks has little to do with embarrassment and a _lot_ to do with adult feelings. Holy _shit_ her boyfriend and kind of boyfriend are making out in front of her and any other girl would probably feel indignant but when they both pull away, gasping audibly, Ernest’s eyes land on her, heavy and hot and...

“Do you understand?” He asks, and if she didn’t know the Champ the way he does, June would miss that hesitance, the fear behind his steely determination.

June glances between Ernest and Maks, the latter looking stunned and maybe a little wet around the eyes, before nodding. She clears her throat and tosses back her hair, trying to regain her composure. “Of course. I was going to give you each other for Christmas, so now I have to think of something better, but sure. I like Maks.”

She gives him a small, soft smile, which he returns in a full voltage grin. It’s the last thing she sees before Ernest dips her into a sweet, blood-racing kiss.

 

 


End file.
